The Way It Should Be
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Dean & Sam take care of Adam when he gets hit with a stomach virus. Oneshot! Dean/20 Sam/16 Adam/10


Adam tries not to moan when he hears Sam and Dean start arguing again. They had been doing it on and off ever since he woke up in the car and he just wasn't in the mood to deal with it today. He felt sick, had felt sick ever since Dean had woken him up in the middle of the night and ushered him to hurry up and get in the car along with Sam.

He wipes at his forehead with the back of his hand and sighs. When did it get so hot in here? Dean must have the heat on or something...

"I just don't understand why dad just up and left in the middle of the night!" Sam says for about the fifth time that day.

Dean rolls his eyes again. He was getting tired of dealing with this. "I don't know why he did Sam so I don't know what you expect me to do about it!" He snaps then glances up in the mirror at Adam who's got his eyes closed and is holding his stomach. Dean can hear him softly snoring so he must have fallen back asleep.

"He okay?" Sam asks glancing behind him, the argument moments before totally dropped. Adam was more important at the moment.

Dean glances back at the road and sighs. "He felt warm last night. I think he's sick so let's just be quiet so he can rest okay? I'm gonna find a motel to hole at for the day."

"Okay." Sam agrees, because Adam's health was more important.

Dean stops an hour later into a motel parking lot and asks Sam to go book them a room while he gets Adam out. He tries to pick him up without waking him up but that doesn't seem to happen because Adam opens his eyes and looks up at his older brother half asleep.

"It's okay, your okay. We're gonna stop for the night okay?" Dean whispers while grabbing his things and waiting for Sam. Adam just clings to him tighter and whimpers, because hell his stomach was _really _bothering him.

"I know your sick, but it's gonna be okay because me and Sammy are gonna take care of you like we always do." Dean adds. He sighs of relief when he _finally _see's Sam come back with a room key, and follows him to the door with his baby brother still in his arms. When the brothers walk in, Dean lays Adam down in the bed farthest from the door and places a hand on his forehead taking note on how warm he feels while Sam gets the rest of their stuff out of the car.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Dean asks him, hand still on his head in a form of comfort.

"Stomach hurts...like _really bad_ Dean." Adam whispers.

Dean nods and glances back at Sam who's just closed the door after coming back in.

"Well I'm gonna go out and get you some stuff to make you feel better alright? Sam's gonna stay here with you while I'm gone."

Adam nods and curls up on his side as if that would make the pain in his stomach go away.

"I'll be back soon." Dean says before heading out the door.

Sam smiles down at his little brother before sitting on the bed with him and leaning back against the headboard. He knew when Adam got sick, he would get clingy and it was only a matter of time.

"Sammy?" Adam whispers so softly Sam barely hears it.

"Yeah?"

"um...'m hot."

Sam nods at him. He can see how bad he's sweating even though it's mid January outside and Dean's got the heat turned on low. He goes and wets a rag left in the motel bathroom and gently wipes at his younger brother's face with it. "That better?"

Adam nods and closes his eyes enjoying the cold water onto his fevered skin.

Sam re wets the rag and places it on Adam's forhead before going and turning on the tv and searching for some cartoons Adam might like. He manages to find Scooby Doo and turns it up a little before returning his place back against the headboard and closing his eyes and relaxing for a bit.

It's only a matter of time before Sam feel's something on his chest. He opens his eyes and see's Adam has his head layed there and is curled up on his side watching the tv.

_"Right on time little brother."_ Sam thinks before placing a hand on his brother's back and rubbing it in an attempt to soothe him.

Sam must have dozed off because he wakes up to the sound of someone throwing up.

"Adam?" He says before looking down at himself and down the front of his shirt is stained with puke. Adam looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

" 'm sorry! Sorry.." He says upset.

"It's alright." Sam says before getting up and going to go change shirts. When he gets back with another wet rag and glass of water Adam's still upset.

"'m sorry Sammy! I didn't mean too!" he cries as if he'll be getting punished for it.

"Would you relax? It's not the first time I've been puked on okay? Your okay, your sick it's not your fault." Sam says, giving him a smile before wiping his mouth with the rag. Adam seems to relax and let's his brother do his job.

"Now drink this slowly. Don't need you getting dehydrated." Sam tells him as he hands him the glass of water. Adam nods and does as he's told and hands the glass back to Sam when it's half empty.

"Hey I'm back." Dean says when he walks back in the door, bags in hand. "Everything okay?" He asks when he sets the bags down on the table.

"He kinda threw up but he's okay now." Sam explains.

"Right I have something for him to take to settle his stomach." Dean says while digging around for the pink bottle in the bag. Adam doesn't argue when Dean hands him the capful of pink goop and takes it without protest. He just wants to feel better.

"Think you can get some rest?" Dean asks him after placing a hand back on his forehead to check for fever. he doesn't seem as warm before so he thinks Adam's just caught a stomach bug.

"Yeah." Adam says before laying down on the bed.

"I think we could all take a nap." Sam says before yawning.

"I hear you there." Dean says before setting down to take his boots off and flopping back on his bed and closing his eyes. Sam lays next to Adam and smiles when he curls up against him again.

In no time all three of them are out like lights, breaths evening out into peaceful sleep.

The way it should be.


End file.
